Mil e uma razões para nunca levar Bella para cama
by Bully Earthquake
Summary: Numa noite após uma festa Bella e Ed acordam na mesma cama sem se lembrar do que aconteceu, uma foto dos dois vão parar no jornal do colegio, e o resultado disso tudo? Detenção para eles e para mais quatro pessoas que acabam se envolvendo na historia


_**Fic: Mil e uma razões para nunca levar Isabella Swan para cama**_

_**Gênero: Comedia Romatica**_

_**Resumo Completo: SIPNOSE: 1° FASE: O que fazer quando, inexplicavelmente, você acorda ao lado de alguém que nunca imaginou que iria dormir com você... Alguém que você odeia e que sente nojo... E para piorar a situação acordam pelados e com as roupas jogadas no chão... Pois bem... Isso aconteceu com Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan...E para piorar mais um pouco os dois não se lembram de nada e acabam publicando no jornal da escola a foto dos dois juntos, resultado: Detenção para os dois e para mais quatro pessoas que acabam se envolvendo na historia... O que piora a situação para Bella, pelos quatro serem amigos de Edward e inimigos dela... Como Bella irá sobreviver tendo que ficar toda noite com cinco pessoas que a odeia e uma delas sendo Edward, o cara que ela dormiu? Como ela e ele irão descobrir o que aconteceu naquela noite? Como um irá tratar o outro agora? Nem eles realmente sabem responder essas perguntas... E agora?**_

_**N/A: A historia tem muitas diferenças da original saga crepúsculo... Alem de que na fic ninguém é vampiro... Leu? Gostou? Reviews! Anônimos também pode mandar, não precisa ser cadastrado então qualquer leitor que ler e gostar, pode deixar sua review ai ;) bgs:* O autor!**_

**Capitulo 01**

**Dormindo com o inimigo**

_"O amor acontece das maneiras mais imprevisíveis e inesperadas, é como se toda nossa vida estivesse sido escrita e nós fossemos levados a determinadas direções, onde estivéssemos que escolher a felicidade que parece estar bastante longe de ser alcançada ou o caminho mais fácil, que é fugir achando que era a maneira mais certa de se encontrar a salvação... Tentando não sofrer, ou tentando não acreditar que você era realmente, o meu único e grande amor..."._ _**Mil e Uma Razões para Nunca Levar Isabella Swan para cama**_

Era uma manhã de domingo quando Isabela Swan abriu seus olhos com dificuldade, ela sentia sua vista embaçada enquanto visualizava apenas o teto de um dormitório que por incrível que pareça não era o seu, ela novamente fechou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro, tentando relembrar da noite anterior. Havia tido uma longa festa no internato, na qual ela participou, os alunos haviam comemorado o vigésimo quinto aniversario da escola, e os alunos do primeiro ao terceiro ano ficaram a madrugada toda na festa, bebendo e dançando já que era a primeira vez que a escola estava tendo uma festa sem interrupção da direção.

Isso tudo era graças ao grêmio estudantil, que conseguiu convencer a diretora a fazer a festa apenas para os alunos, no qual a Isabella Swan era a vice-presidente, mas alguns alunos aproveitaram para levar escondido algumas bebidas alcoólicas.

Concluindo: Parecia que tudo havia sido perfeito para todos os alunos, menos para duas pessoas...

Uma delas é ela: Isabella Swan, mas conhecida como Bella uma garota do terceiro ano, ela havia entrado naquela escola ano retrasado, bastante conhecida por ser melhor amiga de dois garotos populares do colégio, eles eram atletas e estudavam lá desde crianças. Ambos eram melhores amigos, e ela era apaixonada por um deles.

A popularidade dela havia aumentado há um ano atrás após ela ter entrado no grêmio estudantil como vice-presidente, isso graças a suas boas notas, afinal, ela era muito inteligente, e só não conseguia vencer Tyler que era o presidente do grêmio, um dos maiores nerds do colégio, que alem de ser presidente do grêmio também era o chefe do jornal do colégio.

Ela não conseguia recordar o que havia feito na noite anterior, mas não acreditava que era algo grave, afinal, ela sempre raciocinava muito antes de tomar qualquer atitude.

Então a jovem novamente abriu os olhos, ela sentia muito sono, mas sentia mais ainda uma dor, uma forte dor de cabeça que se alastrava por si. Ela olhou em sua volta e ai sim ela teve a certeza absoluta de que ela não estava em seu dormitório. A jovem gemeu e tombou a cabeça novamente sobre o travesseiro enquanto fechava os olhos e abria novamente.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Bella se perguntou voltando a olhar para o teto do dormitório, seu corpo estava dolorido e era uma dificuldade até para se mexer, ela novamente se remexeu na cama e olhou em volta do dormitório, percebeu que ele estava totalmente vazio, exceto a uma pessoa que estava deitada para o lado oposto dela, dormindo.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o chão do lado esquerdo onde ela estava, e viu suas roupas ali, todas jogadas no chão, e então, ela caiu em si, percebendo que estava completamente nua...

- Por Deus! – Ela falou tentando se cobrir com um lençol que tinha ao seu lado na cama, ela olhou para o outro lado, seu lado direito, e percebeu, que quem estava ali virado para o lado oposto dormindo coberto por um lençol, era um garoto.

Bella entrou em um estado de choque, sua cabeça girava e estava difícil para raciocinar com aquela forte dor de cabeça, mas tudo aquilo parecia não ser muito difícil para chegar à conclusão do que deveria ter acontecido naquela noite.

- Não, não pode ser... – Sussurrou a jovem, negando algo com a cabeça, seu queixo caiu, ela ficou paralisada... E então gritou, gritou como nunca havia gritado. Sua cabeça, no momento, parecia que ia explodir, mas ela não se importava, estava em pleno ataque de pânico e seu corpo, no momento, era o menos importante.

E então o garoto no mesmo instante acordou assustado com o grito.

- O que? O que houve? – Ele perguntou atordoado olhando a sua volta de modo agitado.

Foi então que seu olhar parou em Bella e foi só ai que ela pode ver quem era aquele garoto, a jovem ficou incrédula. Era Edward Cullen... Não podia ser! Ela havia dormido com um garoto que ela odiava... Edward e Isabella nunca havia se dado bem, desde que ela entrou naquela escola, seus amigos eram rivais dos amigos dele, competiam tudo principalmente popularidade, e Edward sempre arrumava um modo de provocar ela e a irritar por completo.

O jovem era um garoto muito popular no colégio, era atleta, conhecido, galinha, arrogante e tinha um "ar de superioridade" que a irritava... Ele era muito bonito isso nem Bella podia negar, por mais que o odiasse, os traços dele eram perfeitos, a pele era branca e os cabelos castanhos claros, os olhos era quase no tom de mel, e tinha um belo porte, era forte e alto. Muitas mulheres se derretiam por ele, principalmente pelo belo sorriso que ele tinha. Mas isso nunca havia chamado à atenção dela, afinal, ele tinha um olhar frio e gélido, que a assustava, e o jeito arrogante e convencido dele, também não a agradava nem um pouco. Edward olhou para ela de olhos arregalados e depois olhou para as suas roupas no chão.

- Swan? – Fez ele bastante confuso, irritado e incrédulo.

- Cullen? – Fez ela de olhos arregalados, o olhando paralisada.

- O que você faz no meu dormitório? – Perguntou ele, sem entender. Bella ficou estática. "É um pesadelo, sim?" Pensou.

Sim, só podia ser isso, segurando o lençol o colocando por todo seu corpo, ela se levantou da cama, dando passos para trás, olhando para Edward como se ele fosse um monstro. Ele olhava para todos os lados ainda bastante confuso. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo...

- O que você fez comigo Edward? – Gritou Bella o olhando. Ela só tinha uma idéia em sua mente... Edward havia planejado tudo aquilo, só podia ser!

- Eu? – Perguntou Edward a olhando.

- Seu safado! Canalha! Você só pode ter me embebedado e me estuprado!

Ela chorava compulsivamente, enquanto ia em direção de suas roupas e com uma mão ela pegou as suas roupas que estava no chão e com a outra continuava segurando o lençol que cobria todo seu corpo.

- O QUE! – Gritou Edward se levantando da cama pelado e a olhando, incrédulo. – EU NÃO TE ESTUPREI SUA LOUCA!

Isabella arregalou os olhos, e envergonhada desviou o olhar rapidamente.

- Seu grosso! Dá para se cobrir? – Falou Bella se virando de costas e colocando a mão sobre seu rosto.

- Para que? Você já me viu pelado mesmo!

- EU NÃO ME LEMBRO! – Gritou ela ainda de costas.

- Muito menos eu! Minha cabeça dói... Acho que bebemos pra caramba! – Respondeu Edward pegando suas roupas do chão e começando a se vestir.

- Eu tenho certeza que você me obrigou eu não faria isso com você nem estando bêbada! – Respondeu Bella com uma voz enojada, cruzando os braços e se mantendo de costas.

- Você acha que eu te obrigaria Swan? Aff... Eu sei me dá ao respeito! – Respondeu Edward irritado.

A jovem ficou vermelha, e se virou rapidamente, o olhando com raiva.

- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA MESMO! – Gritou ela, se virando novamente e entrando no banheiro, batendo a porta fortemente atrás de si.

Edward continuou parado, bastante incrédulo, ainda não conseguindo digerir tudo aquilo. Ele não se lembrava de nada, nem como havia sido, ele se sentou em sua cama e olhou para o chão, começando a pensar e tentando lembrar da noite anterior.

Mas não se lembrava de nada...

Ele imaginou que deveria estar bêbado, afinal, só assim que ele poderia ter parado numa cama com Isabella Swan, não que ele a achasse feia, afinal, ela tinha uma beleza natural, era uma garota bem branca, cabelos castanhos, mediana e magra, os olhos eram castanhos e ela não necessitava de muita maquiagem para ficar bonita.

Mas ambos eram de grupos rivais e aquilo fazia com que Edward ficasse bem longe dela e ficar com ela era algo fora de questão.

Ele podia ouvir o choro dela e ele se sentiu mal por isso... Por alguns segundos Edward quis ir lá falar com ela, mas o orgulho falou mais alto, ele se levantou da cama, e pegou sua camisa do chão, a colocando e em seguida ele pegou o lençol que ele estava coberto do chão e jogou-o na cama, foi então que olhando para o lençol, algo chamou sua atenção, ele arregalou os olhos incrédulo. O lençol estava cheio de sangue... Ele pegou o lençol na mão e ficou o observando.

Foi então que ele escutou um barulho de abrir de porta, ele olhou rapidamente para o lado e viu Bella saindo do banheiro, já vestida, Edward arregalou os olhos, os olhos da de Bella estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, seus cabelos bagunçados e ela tremia, ela o olhava com uma expressão de medo no rosto.

Edward engoliu um seco, se sentindo mal ao presenciar tudo aquilo...

Afinal: Tudo aquilo só podia significar uma coisa. Ela era virgem...

- Olha Swan, eu sinto muito... – Disse Edward fitando o lençol, a jovem se aproximou dele puxando o lençol de sua mão e então ao ver o lençol ela voltou a chorar mais.

- Isso quer dizer que nós... – A morena não conseguiu terminar a frase apenas jogou o lençol no chão e saiu correndo do dormitório, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Bella começou a correr pelo corredor, ela estava chorando muito, nervosa a jovem olhava para os lados com medo de alguém a vê-la naquela situação, ao perceber que o corredor estava vazio, ela o virou e continuou correndo até chegar em frente ao seu dormitório.

Ela parou em frente à porta, e suspirou, passando a mão em seu rosto e depois em seu cabelo. Ainda soluçando, com a respiração bastante ofegante, ela abriu a porta, encontrando apenas uma pessoa lá dentro, Jéssica Stanley uma de suas melhores amigas.

Desde que Bella entrou no colégio, a primeira amizade que fez foi com Jéssica, e por ela que ela conheceu os meninos e sua amiga Ângela.

Jéssica era uma garota bastante bonita, era branca, um pouco mais alta que Isabella, tinha cabelos castanhos claros, lisos e médios, olhos castanhos e ela era magra. Ela era apaixonada por um dos melhores amigos de Bella. O Mike.

- Bella?... – Falou Jéssica olhando para Isabella bastante confusa, por encontrá-la naquele estado, os olhos dela estavam muito vermelhos, e ela tremia muito enquanto olhava para os lados bastante assustada. Jéssica ainda incrédula se aproximou da amiga. – O que você tem? – Ela perguntou.

Bella passou a mão em seus cabelos, se aproximou de sua cama, se sentou nela e voltou a chorar. Deixando Jéssica ainda mais assustada...

- Bella, fala comigo! – Falou Jéssica bastante confusa, se aproximando da garota, ela não estava entendendo nada... Não entendia por que sua amiga estava daquela forma, aquilo estava a assustando muito... Jéssica se ajoelhou na frente da cama da amiga, e observou a garota, vendo ela ali sentada, com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, Bella abraçava suas pernas, e olhava para seus pés, parecendo estar em transe...

- Isabella Swan, por favor, fala o que aconteceu, Já estou ficando preocupada!

Isabella então olhou para Jéssica, com uma expressão de tristeza e vergonha no olhar, fazendo Jéssica ficar mais preocupada ainda. Jéssica suspirou e se levantou do chão, se sentando na cama, ao lado da amiga.

- Fala Bella, por favor! – A amiga pediu mais uma vez. Bella abriu a boca e fechou varias vezes sem sair sequer um som, seus olhos novamente se encheram de lagrimas...

Como ela ia explicar para Jéssica que transou com Edward Cullen, o rival delas?

- ISABELLA! – Disse Jéssica com uma expressão de estar implorando para que Isabella falasse. Isabella respirou fundo, e tentou pensar em uma maneira de como contar aquilo...

- Eu... Eu... Fiz... Aquilo... – Falou Bella baixinho, bastante sem graça e logo ela voltou a fitar seus pés.

- Como assim aquilo? – Perguntou Jéssica franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- É... Aquilo... É... Ai... – Bella baixou mais ainda seu tom de voz, olhou para os lados, depois fitou Jéssica e a garota ficou completamente vermelha – Sexo... – Acrescentou ela abaixando a cabeça sem graça.

- O QUE? – Fez Jéssica levantando da cama e olhando para Bella de olhos arregalados.

Bella colocou a mão no seu rosto e Jéssica respirou fundo, se sentando em frente à morena.

- Por que você está assim? Está parecendo que você foi obrigada! – Perguntou Jéssica confusa. Tentando entender o que realmente havia acontecido para Bella estar daquela forma.

- Tecnicamente eu não fui obrigada... – Respondeu Bella tirando a mão de seu rosto e olhando novamente para Jéssica. – Eu acho...

- Com quem foi? Não me vai dizer que foi com o Jake? – Perguntou Jéssica curiosa.

Jacob Black conhecido como Jake era um dos melhores amigos de Bella e melhor amigo de Mike, Bella gostava dele, só que ele era muito tímido com ela e nunca se declarou, ele era popular e atleta... Um dos maiores rivais de Edward, os dois viviam brigando e realmente se odiavam!

- Você acha que se tivesse sido com o Jake eu estaria desse jeito? – Perguntou a jovem.

Jéssica suspirou... Realmente aquilo era verdade...

- Então com quem foi? – Perguntou novamente Jéssica. Nem imaginando com que garoto poderia ser, afinal, Jacob era o único garoto que Bella mostrava interesse naquele colégio.

Jéssica ficou olhando para Bella, com uma expressão de curiosidade no rosto. Vendo que ela pareceu hesitar alguns segundos em responder a pergunta da amiga, ela abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes até sair o nome dele...

- Edward Cullen... – Finalmente ela respondeu, fechando os olhos e fazendo com que mais lagrimas rolassem em seu rosto, Jéssica arregalou os olhos, não acreditando que aquilo poderia ser verdade.

XxXxX

Desde que Isabella Swan saiu correndo do dormitório, Edward ficou estático com a cabeça baixa, olhando para o chão, enquanto pensava. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido com ele por mais que ele já tivesse bebido e dormido com varias garotas em festas, ele sempre se lembrava do que acontecia, tudo estava estranho e era o que mais o assustava.

Ele se sentou em sua cama, e olhou para o chão, passando a mão sobre os seus cabelos, enquanto ainda tentava se lembrar do que tinha acontecido naquela noite.

Mas ele não conseguia, sua cabeça doía. A sua ultima lembrança era que estava na festa da escola e estava bebendo com o Emmett, depois tudo ficava negro e vago.

_"Emmett... Ele pode saber de alguma coisa..."._

Pensou Edward, sorrindo levemente.

Emmett era o chefe do time de basquete do colégio, era o monitor da escola e representante de sala, um garoto mais conhecido que ele naquela escola era quase impossível, o jovem era muito galinha e Edward realmente podia dizer que Emmett não pensava com a cabeça e sim com seu órgão sexual!

Os dois eram melhores amigos e eles eram inseparáveis, afinal, Emmett era daqueles que sempre tirava Edward de confusões, mas também muitas vezes metia ele nelas.

Com pensamentos longes, ele só acordou quando escutou um barulho da porta sendo aberta, ele olhou rapidamente para a porta, e então viu: Um garoto bem alto, forte, com a pele bem branca, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos da cor de mel... Era ele mesmo, Emmett, seu melhor amigo!

- Cara! Finalmente te encontrei... Você sumiu a festa inteira de ontem o que ouve? – Perguntou Emmett se sentando em sua cama, que era a do lado de Edward.

Edward passou a mão em seu rosto suado, respirou fundo e olhou para Emmett bastante confuso.

- Emmett o que eu estava fazendo quando você me viu pela ultima vez? – Perguntou Edward o olhando.

- Você estava bebendo! – Respondeu Emmett franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Edward ficou pensativo. Sim, também era a ultima coisa no qual ele se lembrava.

Mas a conclusão realmente era aquela: Ele devia ter ficado bêbado quando transou com a Bella, por isso não se lembrava direito do que tinha acontecido aquela noite... Mas o engraçado era que mesmo ele estando bêbado, ele se lembrava do que fazia. Mas aquela vez não, ele realmente não se lembrava de nada.

- O que você tem? – Perguntou Emmett o olhando bastante confuso.

- Nada... – Disse Edward ainda pensativo. Emmett o olhou meio desconfiado e Edward suspirou. - Aonde todo mundo dormiu ontem à noite? Acordei aqui e não vi ninguém... – Perguntou Edward ainda pensativo.

- O que você acha? Todo mundo ficou bêbado e fomos dormi no dormitório das garotas! Só você que sumiu... Muito estranho você não dormir com ninguém em uma festa... Você acordou do lado de alguma garota? – Perguntou Emmett e Edward ficou pálido.

- Eu não... – Disse Edward desviando o olhar, tentando disfarçar.

- Você está escondendo alguma coisa? Não confia mais em mim... Somos melhores amigos cara! – Falou Emmett parecendo ter ficado chateado.

- Está bom eu estou, mas agora não é a hora de contar, depois eu te conto... Quando terminarmos de tomar o café! – Disse Edward se levantando da cama.

- Há! Porque não conta agora? – Perguntou Emmett cruzando os braços e ficando emburrado.

- Depois do café Emmett! – Repetiu Edward e então saiu do dormitório.

Emmett bufou e também se levantou, saindo do dormitório, seguindo o amigo.

Os minutos se passaram, Edward e Emmett já estavam sentados na mesa na qual sempre se sentavam todas as manhãs. Emmett estava tentando cortar o seu pão e Edward o olhava com desdém enquanto bebia café.

- Droga! Esse pão parece que ta duro! – Resmungava Emmett ainda na tentativa de cortar o pão.

- Não é que ta duro é que a Alice que corta o pão pra você todos os dias... – Respondeu Edward dando de ombros, Emmett então o olhou.

- Verdade cadê ela hein? – Perguntou Emmett olhando para os lados de um modo agitado.

- Ela e a Rosalie ainda não apareceu... – Respondeu Edward pensativo. – Elas fizeram o que na festa?

- Bem... Não vi a Alice, só vi a Rosalie que estava dançando e bebendo com as meninas... – Respondeu Emmett colocando a mortadela no pão e o fechando. Edward suspirou, cruzou os braços e ficou pensativo. - Você ta estranho! – Concluiu Emmett, o observando. – Você ainda não me contou o que aconteceu...

- É, bom... – Iniciou Edward, já pensando em contar o que aconteceu, foi então que ele se calou ao ver Isabella e Jéssica entrarem no refeitório e sentarem numa mesa bastante afastada deles.

- Edward? Edward? – Chamava Emmett, até Edward olhá-lo. – Conta logo que aconteceu! Edward bufou.

XxXxX

- Bella? Bella? – Chamava Jéssica, e então Bella a olhou. - Me explica melhor o que aconteceu, ainda não to entendendo tudo isso... – Disse Jéssica, olhando para Bella.

Ela suspirou e voltou a olhar para Edward, percebendo que ele conversava com Emmett, rapidamente ela desviou o olhar para Jéssica e passou a mão em seu cabelo, a encarando.

- Como eu disse, eu não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu, só acordei na cama dele nua e depois vi aquela mancha de sangue, só isso!

- Isso deve ter sido algum plano idiota dele... – Falou Jéssica segura de si.

- Plano? – Bella franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender.

- É, ele deve ter pegado você, tirado sua roupa e colocado na cama dele, como você estava bêbada não deve ter percebido nada! – Respondeu Jéssica.

- Será? – Perguntou Isabella esperançosa... Não tinha pensado naquela possibilidade...

- Sim... Deve ainda ter colocado algum liquido vermelho no lençol para fingir ser sangue... – Disse Jéssica suspirando.

- Nossa por que faria tudo isso? – Perguntou Bella coçando a cabeça. – E como ele saberia que eu era virgem?

- Porque ele é um idiota e quer que você se sinta mal, ele odeia a gente Bella, deve ter descoberto isso de alguma forma... – Respondeu Jéssica e Bella suspirou, voltando olhar para Edward, percebendo que agora ele a olhava friamente. Ela engoliu um seco.

- Olha só Jéssica... – Começou Bella, e então ela se calou ao ver um garoto entrando no refeitório, em passos largos, era Tyler, ele parou no meio do refeitório e olhou em sua volta.

- Gente, o Jornal do colégio ta pronto e já está sendo distribuído, temos muita novidade do que rolou na festa, está tudo nele, vale a pena conferir! – Falou Tyler em tom alto para que todos pudessem escutar, ele então saiu dali rapidamente e logo se pode começar a se escutar cochichos por todo o refeitório.

Realmente o jornal da escola era a coisa mais comentada por todo o colégio, Bella odiava, pois aquilo fazia com que nenhum aluno conseguisse ter privacidade, pois tudo que os alunos faziam eles não conseguiam sair despercebido, pois acabava saindo no jornal. Principalmente os populares e na maioria das vezes o jornal não era vigiado pela direção, ele só ia parar lá se fosse algo muito grave, e logo que Bella viu alguns alunos entrando no refeitório com o jornal, ela pode perceber que os babados da festa, realmente foi bem grave. Pois eles riam muito enquanto o lia, e aquilo a deixou desconfiada.

Uma das garotas que lia o jornal parou no meio do refeitório rindo, ela olhou em volta do refeitório e parou seu olhar em Bella, com um olhar bem maldoso.

Era Amanda Black, uma das escritoras do jornal, ela era da coluna das fofocas, e Bella a odiava, afinal, sempre pareceu que ela nunca foi com a sua cara.

Todo mundo olhou para ela com olhares bastante curiosos, e o sorriso maldoso no rosto dela ficou mais visível, ela desviou o olhar voltando a olhar para o jornal, começando a lê-lo.

- O assunto da capa dessa semana, não podia ser outra coisa senão a festa do vigésimo quinto aniversário do colégio, e claro que muita coisa rolou nessa festa e uma das maiores bombas dessa semana foi à noite bem "animada" da aluna do terceiro ano Isabella Swan e o aluno e atleta também do terceiro ano Edward Cullen, os dois que mostravam para todo mundo que se odiavam parece que na festa eles mudaram de idéia, afinal, foram encontrados junto dentro do dormitório masculino do terceiro ano, na mesma cama, completamente nus... – Lia Amanda, fazendo os alunos que ainda não estava com jornal ficarem chocados, uns começaram a rir, outros a cochichar e muitos olharam para ela e para Edward bastante incrédulos.

Os olhos de Bella começaram a marejar, e Edward olhou para Bella rapidamente, enquanto ouviam as gozações de vários alunos que estavam próximo dele.

- O jornal ta com a foto aqui como prova, pois nós não publicamos no jornal coisas sem provas... – Explicou Amanda, fazendo um dos atletas correrem até ela e puxar o jornal da mão da garota, olhando a foto e começando a rir.

- Putz meu é verdade mesmo! – Gritou o garoto, se aproximando dos amigos com o jornal na mão, mostrando para eles e então eles também começaram a rir.

Bella negou algo com a cabeça, sentia Jéssica a puxando, tentando tira-la do refeitório, mas ela não conseguia nem se mover, estava estática, ainda encarando Edward, que também continuava a olhando bastante serio, parecendo nem escutar as brincadeiras dos amigos.

Foi então que sem conseguir segurar mais as lagrimas, ela saiu correndo do refeitório chorando, ouviu Jéssica a chamando mais não parou, continuou correndo pelos corredores, trombando em alguns alunos, que quando percebiam que era ela, riam maliciosos.

Ela só parou quando chegou ao jardim do colégio, o único lugar vazio, afinal a maioria dos alunos já seguia para o refeitório, para tomar o café da manhã.

A jovem se sentou sobre a grama do jardim e olhou para o céu, com os olhos lagrimejando, ela estava incrédula, não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo podia estar acontecendo... Nada mais podia piorar! Ela ficou alguns segundos ali, digerindo tudo aquilo, tudo que estava acontecendo, estava tão distraída que não notou quando alguém se aproximou.

- Er... Swan... – Falou alguém, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro, assustada, Bella olhou para trás, logo seu olhar triste virou um olhar de ódio, era ele, o causador de tudo aquilo, aquele que ela tanto odiava: Edward Cullen. 

_Continua..._


End file.
